Después de todo
Después de todo es el episodio piloto de la Primera temporada de la serie Un trofeo más(Glee). Fanfiction basado en los newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. En el auditorio Will-Muy bien chicos, quiero ver en que han estado trabajando (Música) Jane-I can give you, you can give me, something, everything Mason-You are with me, Im am with you, Always, Join me in... Todos-Love & Death, Love & Death, Don't you mess, Don't you mess, With my heart (x2) With my heart (x2) Spencer-Fragile pieces, Don't regret the, Sorrows, Tha't we've seen Spencer y Alistair-Take it with us, Step into tomorrow, Join me in... Todos-Love & Death, Love & Death, Don't you mess, Don't you mess, with my heart (x2) With my Heart (x2) Madison y Alistair-All the pain that we've been through, I've been dying to save you. Feel the blood in my veins slow. I've been dying to take you! Madison-Love, am I watching you swim? Or just seeing you drown? Alistair-Is it a tragedy or comedy? (Música) Todos-With my heart (Love and death, love and death) (x2) Love and Death, Love and Death, Don't you mees, Don't you mess, With my heart (x2) (Música) Love!!!! Death!!!! Love!!!! Death!!!!!!!!! ----------GLEE: UN TROFEO MÁS------------- Will-(Aplaude) Fue muy buena canción, que los inspiró a hacer una canción de Tokio Hotel? Skylart-Se nos ocurrió porque no queríamos algo de moda, recordamos la época 2006-2010 fue la época donde la banda consiguió el éxito, a pesar de sus errores de haber estado ausentes por 4 años y sacar un álbum que decepciono a muchos, pensamos que son talentosos, ellos era nuestra segunda opción Will-Oh, ya veo, cuál era su primera opción? Todos-Thirty Seconds To Mars Mason-Lo que 30stm tiene de especial son sus canciones sobre la guerra, fe, sueños y cosas así, no hay ninguna canción que hable de amor y desamor, estábamos entre esas 2 opciones, y al azar cayó Tokio Hotel Will-Me alegra que consideren eso, pero probablemente no es lo que se necesita para las regionales, ya tengo a nuestra competencia, por segunda vez "Los Hoosierdaddies" Roderick-Ese nombre es raro (._.) / Will-Lo sé, pero no hay que juzgar, ellos tienen un arma poderosa llamada Frida Romero de penúltimo año que tiene un gran talento, no hay que confiarse, los siguientes son Troath Explosion Kitty-Odio a esos chicos Will-Vencieron a New Directions las nacionales pasadas, esta vez competimos con ellos en las regionales, y esta vez, les quitaremos la victoria Spencer-Sr. Shue, sabemos lo difícil que será la competencia, pero podemos ganarles Todos-Sí!!! Will-Así se habla, y me han dado una idea para la lección de esta semana Todos- .-. ........ Will-....Cantaran canciones de Tokio Hotel y Thirty Seconds To Mars, si es posible una mezcla de los 2, quiero creatividad, y ganaremos las regionales como Tokio Hotel cuando ganó todos esos premios de los MTV Todos-Siii!!!! Más tarde en la cafetería Madison llega con su charola Madison-Mis piernas están cansadas, estuve agotada de bailar en la actuación y tuve que ensayar los pasos de baile Myron-Nosotros cantando una mezcla de Tokio Hotel y Thirty Seconds To Mars, puedo verlo ahora, planeo que combinemos "Up in the air" de 30stm con "Hurricanes & Suns" de Tokio Hotel Kitty-Dios, admiro tu creatividad Skylart-Espero con ansias que sea buena esta lección, yo soy un gran admirador de los 2 y quisiera que las 2 bandas hicieran un dueto sería...... (Llegan un grupo de atletas y porristas) X-Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí?, si son los chicos del Club Glee Skylart-Isaac, siempre vendrás a esta mesa a molestarnos? ¬¬ Bree-Lo llamamos la mesa de los perdedores, ganaron la sectorial, a nadie le interesa, desde que el club Glee perdió la nacional, es nefasto (Se sientan con ellos) Isaac-Así que...cuál es la lección de su club Glee esta semana? Muero de curiosidad Mason-Es la semana de Thirty Seconds To Mars y Tokio Hotel, planeamos hacer una combinación de..... Isaac-Detente......dijiste 30stm y Tokio Hotel? Silencio....... Isaac-...Jajajajajajaja xD Los atletas y las porristas comienzan a reír con Isaac Todos- .-. Isaac-Jajaja xD.......les diré algo, en el equipo de futbol si se enteran que eres Alien te patean, te maquillan y te apodan maricón y si se enteran que eres Echelon no te patean, pero te dicen que eres un pacifista, se burlan de ti, además, Tokio Hotel ya no es nada, nunca ha sido nada, solo música para chicas y maricones, igual que su cantante es un maricón y 30stm está desde los 90s y sus canciones son para pacifistas Spencer-Sabes qué? Nadie te invitó a esta mesa y menos pidió tu opinión Isaac-Lo siento, solo que esto es la única mesa libre para nosotros...no, la verdad no, escogimos esta mesa al azar Alistair-Y cómo que la música de Tokio Hotel es para niñas y la de 30stm es para pacifistas? .-. Isaac-Porque es la verdad, por eso yo odio a esas bandas, y ya nos iremos, tenemos entrenamiento, un gusto compartir opiniones con ustedes (Se van) Roderick-Siempre que se sientan con nosotros me siento incómodo (._.) / Isaac-(Narrando) Mi hora favorita es el almuerzo, es cuando puedo molestar a esos chicos de club Glee, es divertido, sus lecciones siempre son ridículas pero esta vez rebasaron el límite, no puedo creer que estén ansiosos por cantar canciones de 30stm y TH...idiotas, pero no le doy importancia, soy el quarteback del equipo de futbol y es genial porque el mundo gira alrededor de ti y hacen lo que les dices, en el juego, si el quarteback le dice a un jugador que se tire de un puente, lo hará, y las chicas, todas las chicas te llegan.......pero las ignoro, nadie debe enterarse que soy, no, no soy gay....bisexual, si se enteran que soy bisexual mi reputación quedará manchada de por vida, que si ya le eché el ojo al alguien?, la respuesta es sí.....(Pasa cerca del salón del coro) Lo malo es que está saliendo con alguien desde hace 6 meses y lo peor es que sale con ese chico que me atacó en la cafetería preguntándome quien me invitó a su mesa, él no me agrada, pero su chico es perfecto, debería ser mío, así que....vete preparando porque pronto serás mío 7u7 ................... Roderick-Yo la verdad pienso que es muy buena lección esta Spencer-Sí, no hagas caso de lo que dice Isaac Roderick-Que tiene ese chico, solo se dedica a molestar Spencer-Es un misterio lo que tiene... Roderick-Y que sucedió con Alistair esa vez en el almuerzo, lo que dijo fue muy defensivo a esas bandas? Spencer-Te diré algo, mira, ayer lo llevé a Breandstrix, de la nada comenzamos a hablar sobre placeres prohibidos ............................. Spencer-The Rasmus Alistair-Pierce The Veil Spencer-Evanecense Alistair-My Chemical Romance Spencer-Paramore Alistair-The killers Spencer-Coldplay Alistair- The Veronicas Spencer-Green Day Alistair-The Maine <3, y más el álbum American Candy ñ.ñ Spencer-Cinema Bizarre ñ.ñ, te toca a ti Alistair-No lo sé, este es el placer más prohibido que tengo Spencer-Puedes decírmelo Alistair-.....(Le dice al oído) Spencer-Oh Dios Roderick-Yo nunca imaginé que fuera Echelon y a la vez Alien, deberíamos de convencerlo de que haga un solo Spencer-Pues, creo que estaría bien FIN